


Pon Farr in 7 Drabbles

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 100-word drabbles about a particular pon farr, an alternate telling from "To Honor and Protect." </p><p>I started with the original drabble, "Fatigue," and added more around it for a set of seven that tells a bigger story. I thought seven was a good number in this case ;)</p><p>Feedback always welcome! And don't own, don't profit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tension

Tension 

It begins as nothing; the barely noticeable loss of equilibrium, a tremor in a once-unshakable calm. Then, a minutely clenched jaw, a tightened fist, not entirely smoothed away by reasoned logic.

The mind reflects, but discipline fails to eradicate irrational, baseless thoughts of portending doom. The illogic of persistent, unwelcome feelings foments frustrated irritation that cannot be rooted out.

Her presence, or worse yet absence, only magnifies this. He is angry, and does not know why. She worries, wants to sooth him, and that knowledge only threatens to infuriate him more.

He recognizes his demon in the mounting, unstoppable tension.

 


	2. Burning

Burning

I suddenly see the specter haunting me.

A brutal insight informs,

Borne in a flash

Of inexplicable rage.

 

No Vulcan clocks strike midnight

Yet for each of us

There is a zero hour,

  
My clock is ticking down,

Inexorable.

My body burns

With lust and torment;

Soon my blood will ignite

 

I will become a shadow of myself

And a monster

Of uncontrollable madness

And unrelenting need.

 

She must not see this.

She does not truly understand;

Believes our bond,

Our love,

Will prevail.

  
I have failed to protect her

From myself.

I lie trembling,

Shamed and terrified,

Enflamed.


	3. Breakdown

Breakdown

I have fought for days

Without surcease.

My control struggles rigidly, valiantly,

Desperately

And yet its evisceration is inevitable.

  
Finally now, my body betrays my mind;

Green flames flare,

The need so great

It cannot be ignored nor disciplined away.

There is but one cure.

  
I want no harm to come to her,

I want to spare her,

For she is everything to me.

  
Yet that devotion now betrays her.

To live I require her alone;

My unthinking instincts will allow no less.

  
I can only note this cruel irony

Before the flames engulf me

And I know nothing more.


	4. Madness

Madness

The moments blur as they rush past, the events surreal. A cave. A desperate, near-fatal need. The brimming link between our minds. Unbridled desire – suddenly unleashed. We are animals.

I want it. Am desperate for it. And so, so ready. To be joined, to couple, to breed – it is a deep, aching void in me that must be filled by you. _I am your mate_.

I need to join you, body and mind. Possess my body; I will give you my wanton lust. Take from me my screams; I will mark your body -- _mine_.

Take me. _I am yours_.


	5. Mating

Mating

 

To couple

To mate

In frenzy;

At survival’s edge,

Desperation rules.

 

I cannot yet stop

I will fill you and possess you,

Again and again

The relentless fire unsatisfied

Until countless seeds

May germinate in the flames.

 

Necessary roughness

In coupling’s haste and to mark you as mine.

I will kill any rival

To protect you

And secure my claim to you.

 

We mate, and your coolness calms me

We rest, and your presence reassures me.

We revive, and I take you again.

I cannot yet stop

For the fires still burn

 

I will remember little,

But I will live…


	6. Fatigue

Fatigue

His body shuddered at the climax’ conclusion, and he sagged against her, his wrists still wrapped in her hair. He breathed. _Mine_.

A semblance of thought slowly returned, and with it awareness of aches and fatigue. _Whose?_

Sleep had already reclaimed her, even while he still possessed her body. _She is exhausted_. The fever would return, but to his relief he sensed they would be granted a brief respite.

He still needed his mate, however. He slid apart from her, then pulled her gently to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. _She is mine_. In seconds he was asleep.


	7. Relief

Relief

At last

The dark nighttide ends.

The flames recede

Awareness returns.

The Time is over.

 

Are you well, Beloved?

 

He lives!

He was so close…

 _I kept him from dying_.

 

She lives!

I could have easily killed her.

 _I did not harm her_.

 

Tears of relief

Followed by joy.

 

You have given me my life back

Returned my sanity

Restored my body

I give you all that I have.

 

You kept me safe

Shielded me gently

Even in the fever.

Just hold me

I love you.

 

We live

And maybe one other

We are one.

 

Through every Time

Always

K'hat'n'dlawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'hat'n'dlawa (Vulcan) - refers to a couple; each partner is "the other half of one's soul" to the other; soulmates.


End file.
